


regenerate

by PersephoneHemingway



Series: once upon a time lady [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: You're in love with a 900-year-old time lord from the planet Gallifrey. He's sick of falling in love with humans who die. You win the argument.





	regenerate

You were having the argument again.

"I'm a 900-year-old time lord from the planet Gallifrey...  
it's simply not possible for us to be together."

You just rolled your eyes.

_It wasn't the right time._

You had more waiting left in you.

You'd like to think you could get him to change his mind without your secret.

But maybe he really was that stubborn.

&

You knew there would come a point where you were willing to risk it.

You figured it's been long enough now—it's not like you were strangers anymore.

If he reacted the way you hoped he would... there would be more behind it by now. It wouldn't just be a last-grab for him to not be alone. Hopefully he'd make the decision wanting _you_ more than just wanting _someone._

So this time when you chose to shoot your shot and the argument kicked off, you twisted it up.

"And that's the only reason? You don't wanna be with me because I'm a human and I'm gonna die soon?"

"...Yes."

"Well then I have news for you, Doctor, Mr. ancient-alien-time-lord, you." You pulled your phone from your pocket and tapped away before handing it to him. "Here."

He was looking at a selfie of a wild redhead sticking her tongue out on what appeared to be the moon, pinching the earth between her thumb and pointer finger.

"What does.. who is this?"

"Me. Two faces ago." You swiped your phone back from his hand and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm a 358-year-old half-time lord, and my mother's from the planet Gallifrey. I don’t die, I regenerate. So I promise Doctor, you won't be getting rid of me so soon. So stop being a coward, and let yourself be loved!"

His shock quickly turned into an exuberant smile. He started bouncing—unable to contain his joy, he flung his arms around you.

"You-!" He pulled back to beam at your face. "Oh, you brilliant- beautiful, stunning-" His voice dropped to a muted shout. "I'm not alone!"

"Nope. So," you went for a smirk but it came up a little shy, "does that mean you'll kiss me now?"

His hands went to your cheeks, and he threw his face to yours. Your mouths collided, sloppy—you came together and apart in bursts of wild laughter and touch-starved affection.

Eventually, even time lords and ladies need to take time to breathe, and the two of you fell to your knees with your foreheads together, panting.

He pulled you into his chest, your face tucked into the crook of his neck.

"I'm never letting you go, I'm never ever letting you go..."

"Woah Doctor, watch out, sounding a little kidnap-y there." He pulled back, held you at arm’s length while you stared at each other, appraising, before you both tumbled back into hearty laughter.

He brought you in for a grand hug.

You burrowed into his open arms and whispered to the back of his neck:

"I'm not letting you go either."


End file.
